Fury of a father
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: What if Bruce had made it that night Jason was abducted by Joker? I'm sure there are other stories about this summary out there but I wanted to contribute mine as well.


I should've never ran off on my own…he's going to lecture me to the end of time. The pain coursing through my body is punishment enough…it feels like I've been here for hours. Each excruciating blow of the crowbar seems to add another minute to the clock. My arms, my legs, my sides…they burn as if on fire. I at least have three broken ribs, a dislocated kneecap, and enough bruises to last a life time. The next blow comes across my cheek; it bruises and bleeds on impact.

Joker: Ooh! That looks like it hurt…

The maniac says it like he cares, as if he really didn't know the crowbar would injure me. The next blow breaks another rib.

Joker: Now hold on…that looks like it hurt a whole lot more.

This time he sounds sarcastic, it's sick. His smile stretches across his entire face before he lets out a God forsaken laugh.

Joker: So maybe you can help me clear this up, okay pumpkin?

He raises the crowbar and I close my eyes awaiting the blow.

Joker: Which hurts more?

The sentence is rather a statement than a question, the blow lands hard on my shoulder causing it to split open.

Joker: A?

The next blow lands me in the gut; it makes me want to puke.

Joker: OR B?

I can't hold it in any longer; I puke blood and lunch onto the floor. He hops back in surprise before chuckling and dancing around the mess.

Joker: Whoops! Looks like we got a little mess to clean up!

I try to insult him.

Jason: Soon I'll be cleaning up your blood.

The insult doesn't come out clear, instead it sounds like I'm muttering.

He gets on his knees and gestures like an old man trying to hear. He mimics my muttering and laughs before speaking.

Joker: Speak up lamb chop.

I've had enough, I spit in his face, which is mixed in with a little of my blood.

He grabs me by my hair and slams my head into the concreted floor before using my head as a sturdy way to stand up. I feel the sharp pain cut open in my forehead before a hot liquid runs down my nose and cheeks. I stare at him through blurry vision and heavy eyelids as he smiles at me. If he's angry he isn't showing any sighns of it. He shrugs at me before using a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his face.

Joker: That was rude; the last boy blunder had some manners.

He waves his finger back and forth like a disappointed father. We stare at eachother for a moment in silence before he lets out a blood curdling laugh.

Joker: I like you kid! I may just let you go!

He then stops and acts like he's actually thinking about it before nodding his head.

Joker: Nahhh, I'm just going to keep hitting you with this crowbar.

He laughs as he continues beating me with the weapon. I just grit my teeth and close my eyes because I know it'll be all over soon. Soon Bruce will crash through the skylight and beat this clown to a pulp like he did to me. Soon I'll be able to have healed wounds and get my revenge. So I work through the pain…I wait…he doesn't come…all that comes is the blow of the crowbar. Over and over, again and again, one after another, it doesn't stop for what seems like an hour. He then stops and tosses the crowbar aside.

Joker: Well that was fun, I don't know about you but I'm all tuckered out.

He puts his hands on his hips as he catches his breath.

Joker: Now I have to get going, I have places to be, so…do your homework and be in bed by nine. No scary movies, K?

I try to lunge at him while he doesn't expect it…I don't move a single muscle, my body refuses…I'm paralyzed.

Joker: I'll take your utter silence as a yes.

He laughs to himself as he puts on a coat and heads for the door. Just as he has his hand on the handle, he stops and looks back at me.

Joker: OH! And also tell the big man that I said…

He puts on the hood and smiles larger than ever before.

Joker: Hello.

I close my eyes thinking one thing, "He got away…Bruce didn't come."…I was wrong. Just as Joker opened the door he was greeted by the fist of Batman. He attacked Joker with the full force and anger of a father defending his son…I was like his son. And for that one moment…I never felt stronger. I watched him beat upon Joker with his fists like he did to me with the crowbar.

Batman: YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON AGAIN!

I smile as he makes the clown pay…as he tortures the wicked soul. I then realize something…

This isn't what he would want…he's going to kill him. I used all the strength I had to stand and stagger, crawling when nessicary so I could reach him…and place my hand on his shoulder.

Jason: S- S- Stop…

He didn't hesitate; he turned around in one full motion and hugged me with tears in his eyes.

Joker: Awww…how touching.

Bruce and I shot him a glare, he only laughed…because he knew what we didn't at that time.

Joker: This is exactly how I wanted it to end, we all go out together. GROUP HUG!

He then lunged at us, crushing us in what he calls a hug. Bruce whacked him aside before locating the bomb, he rushed at it, hoping he could stop it…but I knew he wouldn't. I dropped to my knees and listened to the Joker laugh at his victory. I watched the time tick away…but at least I knew in these last seconds…that I was his son…and he was my father.

3…

2…

1…


End file.
